Closure
by Jengarola
Summary: This is basically what I think shoudl have been in the movie for the Sparrabeth closure  better summary insideI DO NOT OWN PIRATES                     one shot


In AWE I personally do not think that Jack and Elizabeth got closure, I mean there were lots of Sparrabeth moments, even though they weren't huge, they were there, such as eye contact, smiling etc. Anyway, this is what i imagine the closure would have been, if it was in the film.

-----

Elizabeth is sitting down on the bottom step that lead to the helm. The sun was shinning very bright, and even though they were At World's End, it seemed like heaven on earth.

Jack was stood at the top step looking down at Elizabeth, she had vexed him, yet he still had a soft spot for her.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I sat alone on the steps wondering what had happened in these past few months, everything had gone to pieces. My relationship with Will has gone from loving and caring, to ignorance and confusion, I was only flirting with Jack, I never meant for things to go so wrong.

I herd footsteps behind me, I knew they were Jack's because they were uneven, the way he walks in his stagger. I smiled thinking of his funny walk, and the way he always looks drunk.

"Elizabeth" Jack had said in a soft voice, I stood up and turned around and saw Jack, even though I knew it was him, I was still surprised to see that he was talking to me.

"Can we talk?" He said again, his voice a little more serious than usual. I nodded, and looked Jack in the eyes, I couldn't stop looking in his eyes, something was different about them, there was no fire behind them.

**Jack's POV**

We made eye contact for a long time, which I didn't mind, but I really did need to speak to her. So I placed my hand on her lower back, she trembled at my touch, and lead her to my cabin. I opened the door for her and let her enter first. I think I might be going soft with Elizabeth, I act too much like a gentleman. He smiled to himself as Elizabeth walked in front of him to get inside the cabin. As she passed he smelt her scent and breathed it in.

"Lizzie" I said as she turned around

**Elizabeth's POV**

"There is something I want to say" I heard Jack say to me, but first I needed to say something to him.

"Jack" I said softly, his eyes lighting up as I said his name. "Can I say something first" he nodded. I sighed and began to talk.

"I know what I did was wrong, and if i had the chance to do it again, I probably would not, but I meant what I said...I'm not sorry, because we both know, that you did deserve it." Jack looked at me in silence, not saying a word. It made me nervous because I didn't know what he was thinking.

"The Kiss" I continued, Jack face lit up as I mentioned the kiss. "It was..." I didn't know what to say, I looked at Jack to see his reaction, he had moved closer to me and was still getting even more closer. I gasped at how close he was, we hadn't got this close since the kiss. He caressed my face with his hand like he did when we were teasing each other about curiosity, which made me smile.

"Great" I heard him say, and he placed one hand around my waist pulling my closer. We were inches apart and I could see that Jack was about to kiss me.

"Jack" i said while moving my head away from his kiss. "I love you, but I can't, I love Will, and I know we would never work out" I looked him in the eye and I knew that he agreed "You even said it yourself" I said as we both laughed.

**Jack's POV**

I laughed remembering when I had told her it would have never worked out between us. She was right, I was Captain jack Sparrow, I wasn't capable of real love, besides she deserved better than me, I loved her but it wasn't right. I wished that I could tell her all of this, but I couldn't.

"Time and Tide luv" I said smirking at her, she looked a bit confused, so i flashed her my smile "I understand" I simply said to her, we were peas in a pod, she understood me, and I understood her. I pulled her closer too me and begged for one last kiss, and she let me, we shared a moment of freedom together that will never be shared again between us. Elizabeth went to walk out of the room, but i grabbed her hand.

"One thing though" I said

"What's that" i saw her say with a huge grin on her face.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"We would have been great together" he said softly as he let go of my hand.

"I know" I teased him. I stood with the door half open, ready for me to walk out, knowing that once I step out the door, I could never flirt, tease or just have fun with Jack any more. Jack was my freedom, but Will was my future.

"Thank you" Jack said breaking the silence. My heart skipped a beat.

"What for?" i questioned him, for once I didn't know what Jack meant.

"For making me a good man" he whispered.

"I always had faith in you Jack Sparrow, never doubted you for a second" I said, and with that I left the room.

**Jack's POV**

I watched her as the door closed behind her and she was gone, My Elizabeth, My Lizzie, had gone. I am proud of her, she let go of her freedom, for her future with Will.

"I knew she'd give in to me one day" I said to myself, referring to the kiss we shared. "One Day, he better make it worth it"

"Good Bye Lizzie" he mouthed to himself taking a sip of rum "Good Bye"


End file.
